I Can Be Your Hero
by TheBlotnessofDoccubus
Summary: This is a request femslash of Helen/Kate during the window scene between the during Hero II


_**I Can Be Your Hero**_

So, this is my first Sanctuary fic, femslash, and request. I hope everyone enjoys it.

The rhythmic clicking of sure, heeled feet walked through the hall. Kate looked up to see who she already knew it to be. Helen sighed, relieved to see the woman she's grown to love up and about and not still sick in bed and worrying her. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I guess so." Kate shrugged before shyly asking, "Is, ah, everyone still mad at me?"

Helen smiled as she sat, crossing her legs, beside Kate, the sunlight shining through the spacious windows bringing out the natural streaks of blonde in the good doctor's hair. It was hard for Kate to choose which heavenly part of Helen's being she should concentrate on.

"They'll get over it. Hurt pride more than anything else." Helen's curiosity at first seeing Kate gazing out at the city below got the better of her, and so she lightheartedly began questioning. "So what are you doing up here? Thinking of places the suit would take you?"

Now that her mind was fully healed from the effects of St. Pierre's doctor henchmen, Kate's imagination was even better than before and she had to bite her lip as the images she'd been thinking of about a certain charming British doctor came flooding into her mind. "No. I'm just happy to be home." She told the truth, except she meant home in a different way. Helen's voice had kept her grounded when she was damaged. She looked away, guilty for the marks she had left on her elegant neck that were still slightly visible. Well, to her at least. Most people wouldn't even know that she'd nearly strangled one of her most trusted friends. The one person she would trust with her life...and her heart. Because if it wasn't for this amazing woman before her, she would still be selling Abnormals for top dollar on the Black Market.

Helen, upon sensing the woman's troubled thoughts, placed her hand comfortingly upon her thigh, absently rubbing her thumb on the smooth material covering Kate's thigh. The memory of seeing those legs as the suit sloughed away looped in her mind. She rather missed the way it looked hugging Kate's curves, but it was necessary to save her life. "Kate, I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened."

"But that doesn't change the fact that some part of my mind actually liked doing that stuff."

Helen took Kate's hands, amazed by the contrast between their skins. "You've not had anymore criminal incidents since you've began working for me. Your mind was rewired for a moment and your usual self-control that you've built up over time was temporarily disabled, and your id showed more prominently. If anything, I blame the doctor and Virgil." She saw the total sincerity of Helen's words and decided to be brave and take a chance.

"Mind if I let my id take over now?" Kate asked as she got closer to the good doctor. She held her hand tighter, afraid she would bolt and she wouldn't have time to explain herself.

"You may." Helen answered after a while, seeing in the young Indian woman's eyes something she hadn't seen in a while. Love.

Kate extracted her hands from Helen's, the doctor almost sighing at the loss of warmth, and cupped her face. She paused, her courage leaving her momentarily.

"It's alright, Kate." Helen said softly, kissing the sighed of Kate's thumb, blue eyes twinkling playfully.

She took that as a very good sign and lowered her face closer until she felt the most heavenly soft lips she'd ever kissed. She moaned when she felt Helen respond and bring her hands up to rub at her neck. Too soon, air became top priority and they had to part, still holding on to one another.

"May I suggest we carry this to more private quarters, my dear?" Helen smiled as she untangled herself from a dazed Kate and held out her hand for her to take, ever the gentlewoman.

Kate took her hand. "My room or yours?"

"Yours." Helen kissed Kate again and began walking them both back toward the open door of Kate's room.

As Helen walked Kate backward into her room, she thankful to see her future lover had tidied up. She blindly felt for the handle to the door and closed it, finding the lock and effectively cutting off their chances of being caught if someone were to come and check on Kate.

She lightly pushed Kate back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, all the while never letting her lips leave the young Indian woman's.

She deftly slid her hands beneath her shirt, elated to find Kate wore no bra, and she quickly took the t-shirt from her and dropping it somewhere on the floor. She cupped her breasts, loving the way they fit perfectly in her hands, and began teasing the already stiff peaks, making the dark bud harder and Kate squirm pleasantly beneath her.

"No fair..." Kate moaned as she grabbed a hold of Helen's blouse, wanting desperately to see more of the other woman's body.

Helen quickly rid herself of the offending garment and quickly Kate swooped in two unclasp her bra, letting the creamy flesh free and taking a stiff, rosy nipple into her mouth. Helen's skirt and her sweatpants, along with their panties, quickly followed.

Helen moaned and let her hands tangle in Kate's thick mane. She'd gone too long without this kind of physical intimacy, a connection. Kate's mind and actions intrigued her to no end and there was nothing Helen loved more than unraveling puzzles. And this Indian beauty was one hell of a puzzle.

Helen wondered how long it could take her to take Kate to heights of pleasure she has never experienced before...

She reluctantly pulled Kate from her breasts, earning a rather amusing whimper from younger woman. She didn't object when Helen gently coaxed her to lay back, hair dark hair fanning out on her pillow. She blushed when Helen gazed upon her with soft and lovely crystal blue eyes that conveyed trust and even some vulnerability on her part. Kate just guessed it was hard to love someone who would probably die way before you.

Helen began leaning over her, one hand bracing her weight as the other sensually traveled up the planes of Kate's body. She loved the feel of soft skin and clenching abdominal muscles and the way their skin complimented each other.

She lowered her head to kiss Kate once more and let her roaming hand slide up tease the hard nipples rubbing against her own. She quickly found out she could possibly live on the sounds of Kate's moans and the way her muscles contracted when she found a particular spot.

"Stop with the teasing." Kate gasped after a while before hooking a surprised Helen's legs and flipping them over. She smiled wickedly when she began attacking her breasts again, and Kate let one of her own hands slide down the doctor's body to the apex of her legs.

Helen gasped as she felt another person's touch upon her again. She missed this so much, and she didn't care that she may have just let a loud moan loose. She screwed her eyes shut and just let herself become overwhelmed with the feeling before attacking Kate's neck with open-mouthed kisses as she maneuvered her own hand down to touch hot, slick heat. Kate bit her lip as she had moments before and let Helen guide them into a sitting position. Both women sat entwined as they began rocking with each other, moans spilling forth as they began climbing the mountain known as pure bliss.

Helen slowed her movements upon Kate's clit and carefully moved two of her fingers to her entrance. Kate knew what was being ask and widened her legs more to give Helen the room to do what she wanted. She moaned loudly as Helen deftly slid her fingers home, engulfing them in delicious heat and moving. Kate shivered in delight and mirrored what was being done to her, trying to make Helen feel as amazing as she was feeling right now.

Helen smiled as she felt Kate begin to clench tighter and tighter around her and she could feel her own desire building. They moved around again, Kate laying down on her back as Helen began kissing her way down her body until she reached where her hand was currently working Kate into a frenzy of mixed English and Marathi as she clutched at Helen and the sheets.

"God, just kill me now. I can't take it..." Kate moaned as she felt Helen begin to lavish her with her very confident tongue, making broad, slow strokes, or fast, tight circles.

"All you have to do, Kate, is come for me." Helen said seductively as she took a breath and went back to her actions.

Hearing the usually prim and proper Helen Magnus say the words 'come for me' sent her into a spiraling state of bliss as she let out a silent scream, clutching Helen to her and sporadically humping herself more into her.

Helen continued until she felt Kate go limp. She crawled back up her body, seeing her chest heaving rapidly and her pupils blown.

Kate wasted no time in grabbing Helen and beginning to return the favor, ignoring her protesting limbs as she laid her back and began nipping and kissing at creamy skin. She moaned when she felt Helen start moving her hips and the heat radiating from her. She must be just as desperate as Kate herself was just moments prior.

"Let me take care of you now, doc." Kate smiled like a temptress before taking the other woman into her mouth, tasting her and becoming easily addicting to her. Is she could do this for the rest of her life, she'd be happy.

Helen's orgasm crept upon her by surprise as Kate began using her tongue and fingers in a way she hadn't been privy to in her years with women.

"Bloody..." Any semblance of speech evacuated Helen as she reached her climax and clung to Kate as she quaked. Kate licked up the sweet nectar as she helped her boss-turned-lover come down.

They rested beside each other moments later as they enjoyed their shared bliss.

"I believe you do have your own superpower." Helen said after catching her breath good enough to speak. Kate buried her head into her shoulder as she guffawed at the sudden and unsuspected sentence.

"Maybe I still can be a hero." Kate smiled. It was Helen's turn to chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the Indian woman, feeling her heart beat and her warmth.

"You're already are one. You're mine."

A worried Henry walked the hallway of the expansive Sanctuary wondering where Magnus had gone. She said she went to talk to Kate and when she failed to come back in an hour, he decided to go look for her with Big Guy.

"Find her in the Shoe?" he asked as he saw the Sasquatch coming down the hall.

Big guy grunted in a negative manner. "No. She's not on any of the other levels."

Both out of luck, they decided to go by Kate's room to ask her if she knew where Magnus had gone to.

Before Henry could knock on the door, Big Guy clamped a hand unto his shoulder, stopping him.

"What is it?" Henry asked, confused at Big Guy's actions.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Much safer to just walk away and act like nothing happened."

"What are you talking about?" Henry didn't like the way the Sasquatch was acting all embarrassed.

Frustrated with Henry being so dense, Big Guy gave him a pop on the back of the head."Use your senses."

Henry did as he said and blush immediately. "Okay. Gotcha. Will not be heading down this way for a long time." He quickly left, maybe to wash his olfactory nerve with bleach, and Big Guy began walking after him.


End file.
